Tutorial:Hexxit Beginner's Guide
Starting A New World After starting a new world, look at your surroundings and explore the immediate area. The Materials and You book that you begin with isn't of much use quite yet, but hang on to it for later. If you have spawned in a Forest or other similar biome, make use of the trees around you by collecting logs. If you have spawned in a Desert biome, begin digging sand for a quick sandstone shelter in order to make your way to a more hospitable biome. Although other wooden tools are not a necessity, a wood pickaxe must be crafted from the wood gathered. Use the pickaxe to collect cobblestone underground (remember to not dig straight down - the "number one rule" of Minecraft). In order to make a full set of Vanilla items (sword, pickaxe, axe, shovel, and hoe) and a furnace, you need to gather 19 blocks of cobblestone. You may opt to create a stone Giant Sword, which requires 4 more cobblestone than the Vanilla sword, bringing the total cobblestone required for your set of tools up to 23 blocks. Make use of the TreeCapitator mod by using your new stone axe on a tree as soon as you can - mining the bottom block of a tree chops down the entire tree, giving you all of the blocks, saplings, and apples (assuming the tree was of the Oak variety) that you would normally obtain without the mod, but also using up the same amount of durability as manually mining the logs. Now that you have some stone tools and a fair amount of wood, task yourself with creating some shelter to wait out the night (unless you have obtained a bed, allowing you to skip the night entirely). Don't plan on creating anything fancy right now - a hole in a cave or a small 5x5 wooden shack is recommended as neither is difficult to expand, but could be left to create a larger and more elaborate place of residence. If you have time to spare after creating your temporary home, search the area for food to help you through the night or create charcoal if you need torches. Roaming around at night this early isn't recommended until you are better equipped with armor of the iron tier or higher due to the more resilient Infernal mobs which appear. These are modified mobs, which can allow them to have up to 11x the usual amount of health along with widely varying abilities. At nightfall, you can ready yourself for the next day by digging into the ground (or wall, in some cases) for more resources. Unless an emergency such as starvation stops you, try to keep mining until you obtain enough iron to make at least an iron pickaxe, which is required to mine more valuable resources such as diamond and gold (which, in Hexxit, spawn at any "Y" coordinate - even above the surface level). Exposed ores can be easily found in the Alpine and Extreme Hills biomes. At daybreak, explore cautiously as some normal and infernal mobs (like creepers and spiders) will still roam the world for several more minutes. Pick up any Rotten Flesh on the ground as they can be turned into Leather in a furnace, which can be used to make a list of items including backpacks (by arranging 8 leather in a square on your crafting table) and armor. Exploring will greatly aid you in survival. Try to find a suitable location to build a base. Popular biomes used for bases include Meadows, Plains, or Savanna. Along the way, it is not uncommon to see various structures. Try to remember their location - most of them offer good loot in chests, including things that you cannot craft, but are guarded by monsters that will most likely overpower you this early on in Hexxit. Pick up any Gysahl Greens (carrot-like vegetation that can be found in many grassy biomes used to tame Chocobos). Note other things, like the locations of Chocobos and horses. You may even want to build a base using one of the generated structures. Mining for Resources You should obtain an iron pickaxe as quickly as you can - precious ores, including diamonds, appear on the surface much more frequently than vanilla Minecraft (especially in the Alpine biome) and can only be mined using the iron pickaxe or better, making the need for a pickaxe even more immediate Shelter *Caves make excellent shelter for the first day. They only take a little bit of effort to secure (if you have to, build walls to seal off the depths). If you are feeling brave, you can explore more of the cave system to gather resources. It's recommended that you block off an area with whatever materials you have on hand to make a "safe zone" for you to retreat to. *Houses can be made fairly easily, especially with all the wood from Treecapitator. They have the advantage of being a guaranteed safe zone, and you can begin to build farms and pastures sooner than if you choose a cave for your first night. Unfortunately, the only way to gain resources from inside your house on the first night is to dig your own cave system (which isn't always such a bad thing, so long as you are careful) by digging a staircase downwards. *There are also many structures that spawn with the Hexxit modpack. It is recommended that you try to find one of these as soon as you have iron armor. Not only do they have stronger gear, they also can be an easy house. When adventuring is an option Once you have a decent arsenal of armor and tools (you may be surprised at how easy it can be to collect materials), you can start writing your own adventure. Conquer a dungeon, destroy a battle tower, and enter new dimensions. We hope this guide helped you, and overall: good luck adventuring! Feel free to post adventures, trials, tips, or questions in a blog, or post friendly messages on others' profile pages to get some help! Category:Tutorials Category:User Guides